


Quo vadis?

by Landavi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: ВТОРОЕ ЛИЦО ПОВЕСТВОВАНИЯ!Леви выбрался из Подземного города раньше, в одиночку, но жить в новом мире желательно со старыми знакомыми... и благодарить старыми, проверенными способами.(НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ тут поляна на Эрвин/Леви и жирный намек на Кенни/Ури, а не вот это все)
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Levi Ackerman, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quo vadis?

Луч света полоснул по лицу. Ты выбрался из Подземного города уже месяц как, а все не можешь привыкнуть к этому светящемуся кристаллу где-то далеко-далеко.  
Ты проснулся, но глаза не открываешь; просто лежишь щекой в подушке, обхватив ее ладонями, и хочешь перевернуться, только сонная дремота сковала тело самыми крепкими цепями и не пускает. Ну и ладно, думаешь ты в полусне. И так хорошо, думаешь ты. Мысли текли в голове, как редкие клёцки в бедном супе. Супа - особенно с клёцками! - хватило бы на дня три-четыре нормального функционирования.  
Кенни кормил, по сравнению с Подземным, отменно; сравнить с чем-то ещё ты не можешь за недостатком информации. Пару раз в неделю он приносил крольчатину, как-то лениво ее готовил, даже не стараясь сделать вид, что ему не все равно, что там булькало в кастрюле или шкворчало на сковородке, а потом, наблюдая за тем, как твой рот переполнялся от слюны в предвкушении, медленно резал на части - и подавал на целой, во диво-то, тарелке. И смотрел, ухмыляясь, с непонятным выражением лица, как ты набрасываешься на мясо.  
\- Это ж не крысы, - говорил Кенни сам себе, будто подтверждая несказанную вслух мысль. Ты согласен.  
Пока ты искал работу, игнорируя приглашение в полицию («Тебя там с руками оторвут, и плевать им на твой рост, шмакодявка!»), надо было чем-то платить - и ты, конечно, выбрал самый мерзкий вариант. Ну, помимо уборки.  
Кенни в тот вечер посмотрел как-то удивлённо, потом нахмурился, попытался отодвинуть, но тебя разве ж отодвинешь, если ты вознамерился что-то сделать? То, что он смотрел на тебя без всякого интереса, кроме «просто жду, что же будет дальше», почти оскорбляло.  
Ну да, ты отлично знал, что совсем не вырос. И что на морду не смазливый, откуда бы смазливым взяться из Подземного города? И умений, особенно в этой области, фактически никаких. И ещё тысяча причин, каждый раз новая; ни разу не повторились.  
Но то ли настойчивость победила, то ли в голове дурной у Кенни щелкнуло, а «оплату» он всё-таки принял. За все годы совместной жизни - тогда, в детстве, - ты не видел у него такой физиономии. Как будто ему было одновременно и больно, и приятно, и, ну, отрешённо. В какой-то момент он все взял в свои руки, потом взял тебя, драл до беспамятства - до такой степени, что потом ноги было свести больно. Ты подумал, что это в назидание - за то, что пристал. Потом подумал, что он всегда так, это было бы очень в его стиле. Потом подумал, что глупости это все какие-то, а вот жопа болела прямо сейчас, а не где-то там гипотетически, и в следующий раз, когда попустило, ты чуть ли не в морду ткнул банкой со смазкой.  
\- Теперь это точно извращение какое-то, - пробубнил Кенни, пока ты, прикусив губу, подготавливал себя. Уж лучше сам, чем этому... И вообще, раньше это извращением не было? А чем тогда? Ты и до того замечал, что в его действиях много какой-то горькой болезненности, но рыться в чужих проблемах, имея горку своих, без возможности помочь - тупо. То, что он кого-то представлял вместо тебя, было очевидно. Кого?  
Вопросы в этом доме не любили. По ночам ты трахался - по-видимому, громко, раз соседи глядели на тебя со смесью жалости и осуждения. По утрам ты искал работу. Это тяжело, если не уметь ничего, кроме убийств и обчищения карманов, но ты не терял надежды.  
Кенни почти не пускал с собой спать - даже тут старика пришлось уламывать. Не то чтоб тебе действительно это было надо, в особенности потому, что ты догадывался - этот гад должен храпеть, как армия чертей, - но чувствовать рядом живое тепло было всё-таки приятно, особенно если обладатель тепла тебя кормил, одевал и не выгонял, когда как ты отплачивал максимум уборкой и еблей. Чувствовать себя чужой собакой было, наверное, унизительно. Ты же думал, что это логично и правильно.  
Ночью тебя разбудил не храп, но голос. Не поднимая макушки, лёжа на мерно вздымающейся от дыхания груди, ты молча слушал.  
\- До зимы далеко ещё... Да знаю я. Все знают, что у тебя кости ломит.  
Кенни неразборчиво бубнил, но даже так ты понял, что его тихий голос источал нежность. Как будто он обращался к маме или к кому-то такому же - самому прекрасному, самому любимому и надёжному. Мысль о том, что к тебе самому так никто не обратился бы, кольнула лишь на мгновение и исчезла.  
\- Глупо, а как же... тебя накормить?  
Вздохнув, ты поднял голову и всмотрелся в чужое лицо в темноте.  
\- Чем? - сонно спросил ты, надеясь, что Кенни испугается подслушивания и заткнется.  
\- Дерьмом, разумеется. Как обещал.  
И хрипло засмеялся. Впервые это прозвучало совсем не как угроза.  
Ещё одним утром Кенни выглядел устало и постоянно зевал. Ты вооружился бритвой, пообещав, что дома останешься либо ты, либо эта жидкая бороденка - и, пользуясь тем, что Кенни не до конца проснулся, даже если встал и позавтракал, заскользил лезвием по щекам и подбородку. Своей зевотой старик изрядно мешал, но ты же целеустремлённый, тебя такое не пугало.  
\- С кем ты разговариваешь по ночам? - спросил ты аккуратно, слизывая с большого пальца капельку крови. Не мог не порезать, разумеется.  
И вроде бы Кенни должен был злиться - попортили очаровательную мордашку же, бабы теперь в кабаке облапать не дадут! - но ничего такого не происходило. Кенни молчал, глядя прямо в глаза. От этого быстро стало неуютно.  
\- Знаешь что? Ты когда-нибудь точно найдешь человека, за которым попрешься даже в ад. А потом, когда он помрет раньше тебя от какой-нибудь чумки, тоже будешь во сне с ним разговаривать. Спасти не успеешь... Ещё ни один не успел.  
\- Дед, принести тебе таблеток? - уныло спросил ты. Это совсем не тот ответ, которого ты ждал. А впрочем... Чего ты вообще от него ждал?  
Ты не мог себе вообразить такую ситуацию, чтобы за кем-то - и в ад. Более того, ты не мог себе представить, что кого-то не сумеешь спасти, даже если вдруг захочешь. В Подземном городе либо ты - либо тебя, и хотя он остался позади, нельзя убрать эти холод, одиночество и постоянную угрозу жизни из себя.  
\- Я не собака. Я не буду за кем-то переться в ад. И уж точно не буду его искать, - сказал ты веско, промакивая влажное полотенце чужой кровью. Глубоко порезал, видать.  
\- Вот я посмеюсь, а?  
Ты поджал губы, сдерживая желание врезать. Ты не любил, когда над тобой смеялись и не любил понимать, за что.  
Ты точно не будешь чьим-то слугой. Леви - просто Леви - волк-одиночка, и этим все сказано.  
На следующий день ты ушел, собрав те немногие вещи, которые Кенни тебе купил.  
\- Нашел работу в Разведкорпусе, - сказал ты ночью перед уходом, закинув ногу на чужое бедро в последний раз. - Не скучай.  
Кенни не ответил, а потом театрально громко захрапел. Ну и хуй с тобой, золотая рыбка, подумал ты. Впереди ждала новая жизнь - и больше никаких оправданий.


End file.
